Feelings
by Angel Dave
Summary: He knew that she was beautiful then but… not this beautiful. A M!WoLXYugiri Fanfic


The Doman Enclave, a town that was once laid in ruins under rule of the Garlean Empire. In wake of the freedom they have finally achieved, Hien Rijin, the crowned prince of Doma, endeavored to pick up the pieces of what was once a beautiful and peaceful nation and build anew for the morrows to come. In the present, the reconstruction efforts of the Domans has bear fruits, from smalls towns of Yanxia, farm trades to the outer regions from Isari, and the rebuilding efforts of the Doman Enclave, the most notable of it all and where the Kienkan, Lord Hien's residences, is located.

All of these efforts would be nothing but just a dream if the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, did not come and seek to free the country from Garlean rule. It was a strategic cause, which benefitted both Doma and Eorzea. If it were not because of them, if it were not because of the Warrior of Light, most especially, all of this would be just a dream.

Ah, the Warrior of Light…

Yugiri Mistwalker hummed as she took the drink down her throat, the spirits warming her as she gazes at the dark reflection of the One River.

The Enclave is bustling and full of life for they are celebrating the finished reconstruction effort of the Enclave and the timely event from the Far West which the Eorzeans thoughtfully shared with them, an event they call, the Rising. Both men and women of any age are partaking to the event.

She's supposed to be with Lord Hien at the moment but her Lord told her "to enjoy yourself and join the festivities" with a complementary drink, which she accepted. Right now, she'd prefer solitude and enjoy the fresh air and the waves of the One River, with a drink besides. Thus, explains why she's here standing in one of the Enclave's docks, which would be a busy area by now if it were not for the festivities.

Taking another sip from her cup, she sighed in satisfaction, moments such as this is a privilege, and she will savor every moment of it. Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice that someone has seen her and is now approaching.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself in your own ways, do you mind if I join you?"

Yugiri heard a voice that she knows only too well, for this voice only belongs to the one that gives her strength when she has none, for this voice belongs to the person she holds most dear, but only she knows, or so she thought.

"Oh Alter… are you come seeking fresh air as well?"

Yugiri replied with a smile as she gently turned around to the Warrior of Light.

"More or less."

Alter saunters forward, gesturing if he can join the lady Shinobi, which she nodded.

Yugiri spoke, her voice soft and relaxed as she looks towards the horizon.

"I've… had a little to drink. Lord Hien offered me a cup."

Alter smiled lightly as he stands beside her "You deserve it, milady."

Yugiri closed her eyes and hummed. "'Tis a peaceful time indeed when a shinobi can partake in the revelry…"

They can hear the booming sound of various instruments filling the air, which felt relaxing, at where they are right now.

"Hien was being chased by the Buduga again, much to his delight, I almost became a part of his shenanigans."

Alter groaned, as he scratched his head in resignation.

"Pardon? Dragged into a game of chase between Lord Hien and the Buduga… and you sought a moment's respite?" The Lady Shinobi asked in bewilderment.

Alter nodded sheepishly, which made her laugh.

"Ah, forgive me, I meant no offense." Yugiri recollected herself as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Just the thought that he could tire out even a great hero such as you, my Lord is truly hopeless."

"He wouldn't be your leader if he is not so." Alter said back smiling.

Yugiri simpered, her eyes to the sky. "But, I do you discredit."

Alter raised a brow at this, what does she mean?

"To us, you are more than just the Savior of Eorzea and Doma. Though your inimitable feats raise you high above us, and we cannot help but regard you with awe… we see you first as dear friend."

Her words, full of sincerity and admiration as she spoke. The Warrior of Light did not expect this and he can't help but stare at her beauty, the light of the moon complimenting her eyes and giving gentle luster to her face. He knew that she was beautiful then but… not this beautiful.

Yugiri turns her head back to the one she holds close to her heart the most.

"When we arrived as refugees, you were among the few who proffered the hand of succor." Placing a hand to her chest, she bowed slightly. "To reflect on those days is enough to warm my heart. For your kindness, I thank you." She finished.

Ever since he became an Adventurer and gained the title Warrior of Light, being highly regarded and being thanked is something that has become a common to him, but this, this feels different, and it's from Yugiri no less, he can't help but feel warm inside and his blood rise up to his face. He felt like a kid flustered from this admiration.

Putting a hand to her hip Yugiri spoke again.

"Now then… lest we forget the Buduga. My duty is to protect my lord, and I shall return to his side."

"Though if truth be told, I would sooner enjoy the festivities with you." She sighs, her voice low but enough for Alter to hear. Alter has heard enough, and he's not letting this chance off. It's now or never.

"Heh heh, 'Twould seem the wine has emboldened me. Pray pay me no mind." Yugiri giggled and was halfway from turning around before she was pulled softly by the Warrior of Light towards his self. Hugging her then.

"Forget about the Buduga, you and I both know that Hien's stronger than those hopeless warhawks."

"_Is this really happening?"_ Yugiri thought, blood rising to her face. Resigning and letting her emotions through, she returned the hug amorously as she buried her face to his chest and nodded.

"Hmm hmm"

Alter laughed softly, and gave her forehead a peck.

"Right now, let's just enjoy each other's company, milady."


End file.
